The Punk and the Warumono
by Leon-Diru-Chryseis
Summary: Kaoru convinces Miyavi to go to Kyo's apartment and drag him out for a few drinks with the group. Hilarity ensues and Miyavi gets more than he bargained for. Rated M for language and most-likely-to-happen smut. Pairing[s]: KyoxMiyavi/TooruxMiyavi possible ToshiyaxShinya, maybe if we're lucky some KaoruxDie. There will be more chapters! ...Eventually.


The Punk and the Warumono

"Tooru?" Miyavi frowned, knocking yet again upon the solid door. No answer. _Bop… Bop… Bop… _Miyavi bonked his head against the door in irritation. He gave a small huff, grasping the doorknob and twisting it open. _'That's… kinda odd.' _He thought to himself with a slight grimace before taking a breath and slipping into the darkness that was Tooru's apartment. _'Kaoru, I swear if I die in here I'm coming back to haunt you!'_

Heading down what turned out to be a rather short hall; Miyavi found what he assumed was the living room. It was pretty dark, but there was enough light from one of the nearby windows for him to make out a still figure with unruly blonde hair lying on the sofa. As he approached the sofa he noticed a very tattooed upper torso. He could feel his cheeks heat up a bit as his eyes trailed down to the beautifully detailed tiger tattoo that flowed over well defined hips. He gave himself a shake and reminded himself why he was here. _'Come on man, you're here to drag Tooru out for drinks with the group, not ogle his body. Even if he is pretty ripped…' _Miyavi mentally slapped himself. Taking another breath, the punk reached out to prod the older man awake.

Miyavi practically shrieked like a little girl as a strong hand caught his wrist with an iron grip that Hulk would be jealous of. In mere seconds he was yanked down and pinned to the warm couch cushions, which would've been a welcome feeling if he wasn't about to die.

"What… are you doing in my home?" Came the low growl. Miyavi cautiously peered up through his bangs at the menacing glare the other was giving him. _'Oh shit.'_

"K-Kaoru told me t-to come get you!" He sputtered, attempting to move his wrist. It didn't budge. He gave a nervous smile.

"I knocked…?" Miyavi offered, feeling so small under the blonde even though he knew he was a good five inches taller. Tooru's eyes widened as he realized who he had pinned down.

"Miyavi?" He looked almost shocked as he immediately let go and sat up, quickly and quietly apologizing. Miyavi started laughing, mostly because of the near-death experience and heart attack, but also because of the facial expression the blonde had made when he realized it was just him. Tooru just stared in slight confusion.

"Who the hell did you think it would be? Pyramid Head?" The punk chuckled, holding his chest. The blonde gave a half-hearted glare and scratched his head.

"For all I know, you could've been." He folded his arms. "Anyways, what do you or Kaoru want?" Miyavi pondered for a second before remembering.

"Oh! He sent me to kidnap you so we could go out for a few drinks." He grinned. Tooru just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"When are we meeting?"

"Whenever I text Kaoru and tell him you didn't kill me."

"Hn. Who's coming?"

"Uhm… Me, you, Kaoru, Die, Toshiya cancelled, Shin-Shin's visiting his mom, and Maya has the flu. So just the four of us this time." Miyavi counted off on his fingers. The blonde gave a sigh of relief. _'Sweet, it's just a few of us this time.' _He said in his head as he recalled the many times when there was a large number of them and they always managed to get mauled my fans or photographers. There was the one time when it was Die, Yoshiki, Gackt, Kaoru, Aiji and himself when they were in Kyushu when a park monkey had stolen one of Gackt's dango sticks and kept throwing bits of dango at all of them. They had continued on but the monkey kept following them, the throwing of food at celebrities drawing quite the crowd of camera flashes.

"Yeah, okay. Just let me get changed." Tooru muttered as flicked on the lights as he went off to his room_. 'No, you should totally walk around half-naked so I, and everybody else, can creepily continue to check you out. Geez.' _Miyavi hummed to himself as he waited. He looked around the place now that he could see it. It was pretty nice, most of the furniture was a sleek black including the sofa he was on, the walls were a light beige and the floor was a nice mahogany-coloured hardwood. He didn't even hear the other man emerge from his cave, he just felt a tap on the shoulder that almost sent him through the roof.

"Holy fuck man! You already gave one heart attack tonight, I don't want another!" Miyavi pouted childishly as he watched the blonde give a small satisfactory smirk. '_Jerk.'_

"Ready whenever you're done giving me that look." Tooru said, heading towards the hall. Miyavi practically face-palmed and followed suite, taking his phone out of his coat. He texted Kaoru and told him they were leaving, and that if he ended up in the hosptial tonight that Kaoru was paying his medical bills.

Hope you enjoyed~ I do plan on adding more chapters later [some may very-well contain some not-so-innocent acts, just a heads up], and I'd love it if you guys told me what you think~ Any future ideas, things I should change, spelling errors, etc. Nice and negative comments are welcome, flamers will be extinguished with humorous splashes of sarcasm~

-Leon DiRu Chryseis out!


End file.
